


Pranked

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [49]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested: Ok tinies do what they do best! Pranking





	

Scott knew something was up when he caught Virgil sitting at the breakfast bar, trying to hide his grin behind his tablet.  Scott froze in the doorway, then sighed.  “Conditions?”  Virgil always knew the details.

Virgil’s eyebrow arched, just visible above the tablet.  “Twelve hour speed run.  House level only, nothing permanent.  Beyond that, anything and anyone is fair game.  Quantity wins.  John counts as two hits.”

Scott cleared his throat. “John’s down?”

Virgil nodded.

“Should we warn him Gordon and Alan have declared a prank war?”

There was a distant clatter, then the sound of John shouting Gordon’s name.  “I think he knows,” Virgil said drily, returning to his reading.

Scott kept an informal tally as he hid in his office, doing paperwork.  Gordon got him early, the darkened room hiding the clingwrapped doorway, but otherwise Scott was so far out of danger.  He was starving, but after Alan’s stunt last time with the old mustard-in-the-doughnut trick, Scott knew better than to try find a snack.

John’s two minute swearing rampage had already alerted Scott to the fact that someone had switched out the coffee for decaf. Scott’s still not sure if that counts as a prank, or just evil.

Virgil was texting him updates – Grandma got caught with the old ‘frozen screen’ trick.  Brain’s worktable had been disassembled and reassembled on the ceiling of the workshop.  MAX was rolling around with a fistful of Mardi Gras bead draped over his carapace.  Scott wondered whose beads they were.

Kayo had so far escaped unscathed.  Not even Gordon or Alan had that level of a death wish.

John appeared in Scott’s doorway, pausing only to brush his fingers over the shreds of plastic still hanging from the frame.  “So they filled all of Virgil’s toiletries with cream cheese.”

Scott saved his file.  “That’s a new one.”

John looked tired and undercaffeinated.  “Why are you okay with Virgil smelling like a dairy?”

Scott shut down his workstation.  “They needed to blow off some steam.”  John rolled his eyes.  Scott reached under his desk and pulled out the box he had started assembling right after the last prank war.  “And there’s still an hour left on the clock.  What do you say we show them how it’s done?”

John’s grin was slow and wicked as he reached over and pulled out a can of silly string.  “Oh yeah.”


End file.
